Tale of the Mystics
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An original Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy story that is inspired by several Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics that I've read and really liked a lot.


**Tale of the Mystics**

**By:** Jennifer Gay [YukiMizuno]

**Summary:** An original Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy story that is inspired by several Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics that I've read and really liked a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own EEnE at all! All I own is my four OC's, and the plot surrounding them… And that's pretty much it!

* * *

**TotM: Prologue**

_Long, long ago, in a land now forgotten in history; there was a lone island known as Zenithia. For centuries, it was a place filled with powerful, magical creatures; and was considered dangerous to other great nations like Egypt, Rome and Greece. But soon a kingdom began to arise from fellow Egyptians, Romans and Greeks who migrated towards Zenithia for a better life; the kingdom became known as Atlantis._

_For a few more centuries afterwards, Atlantis was a great and powerful kingdom… That is, until a corrupt king came into power, who was set on destroying and conquering the kingdoms and lands outside of Atlantis. In order to do so, he gathered up the powerful monsters that inhabited outside of Atlantis and on the plains on Zenithia. While doing this, he then decided to step his plan up a notch; the king ordered three of his best knights to find three women for him, which they did. He then cursed and transformed these three women into powerful dragons to do his evil biddings. They were dragons with unimaginable powers._

_Fire and earth… Wind and lightning… Water and Ice… These were the elements that the three dragons possessed._

_But soon the king's plan backfired on him when the three knights he entrusted to find the women for him started to revolt after witnessing the transformation of them. The three knights started to fight their king, but were no match for him and his new three dragons, who had lost their consciousness when they transformed. But, when the king decided to call forth his ultimate attack, the dragon's snapped back into their senses and saved the three knights from the king's attack. Unfortunately, the ultimate attack summoned by the king backfired on him as it destroyed the kingdom of Atlantis and the entire island of Zenithia, leaving behind only the three knights and the three dragons._

_After flying towards an uncharted island, the dragons returned to their appearance as women, but their energy was being slowly drained by something; something that eventually killed them a few months later. During the time they were still alive, they lived with the three knights they saved back in Atlantis, eventually falling in love with them. After the three women died, the three knights decided to stay on the island, to stay by the women's sides, even when they themselves died…_

_And, the rest as you can say, is history… Or is it?_

* * *

**TotM: Chapter 1**

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful day here in the little community of Peach Creek as we soon come across one of the few schools in the community; Peach Creek High School. It is here where we could see about twenty or so students walking towards the school's front double doors, either from their cars, from the bus or from the sidewalks. We soon zoom in on a group of certain teens walking down the sidewalk together to the right side of the school; they were three teenage boys, to be exact. One was tall, the other short, and the other was in-between. Everyone should know these three by now, right? They were Ed, Edd, (or "Double D", as he was known around his friends) and Eddy.

"Isn't today going to be a riveting day, gentlemen?" questioned Double D with a hint of excitement as the three of them continued to trek towards the high school, "Today is officially our first day as high school students!"

"But you know school is bad for my health, Double D!" whimpered Ed with a sigh, "And I miss summer already…"

"I'm gonna have to agree with Double D on this one, Lumpy," Eddy stated as he placed his arms across his chest, "High school is going to be better than middle school by a long shot; there's gonna be a lot of things to do…"

"Like pulling off your scams on new people?" Ed interjected with a chuckle.

"… I was going to say 'like take a cooking class', but that works too."

Both Ed and Double D were genuinely surprised to hear this, "Why Eddy, I didn't know you were interested in culinary arts that much."

"Well, you guys do know I make an awesome omelet!" Eddy gloated.

"Yeah, you really do!" Ed complimented with a big grin.

Double D only chuckled at them, _'It seems that some things are going to change with the arrival of our high school lives,'_ he thought.

It took another minute for the three Ed's to arrive to the front area of the school. But as they were approaching the stairs leading up to the schools double doors, Eddy heard a sound that got his attention; it sounded a bit like a yelp, with a small thud sound afterwards. It was when Eddy turned towards his left that he saw something that made his eyes widen.

It was three older teens, obviously sophomores that just turned into seniors judging by their football jackets, with one of them that looked like he was stunned by something or someone. They were staring down at a girl who was on the ground; apparently she had ran into the stunned senior.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, running into me like that?!" growled the senior that was hit as he turned to the girl, who only stayed there on the ground with a bit of a sad look on her face.

The second senior then started to laugh as he noticed something, "Clearly she couldn't see us! Look at those glasses; they're so thick-looking, you can see the other side of the moon with them!"

"Hey, you're right! And look at all of that white hair!" pointed out the last senior, "It's white like a grandma! And trying to put those blue highlights in it to make your hair not white? It's not gonna work that way!"

"… Oh dear, she need assistance," Double D muttered with a small gasp as he turned to Ed and Eddy, "We need to go and report them!"

Eddy, in the meantime, was literally fuming at the jocks for what they were saying to her; losing his patience more and more as they continued their onslaught of insults. A strange feeling soon snapped inside of him; he had to help her somehow, "Yeah, you and Ed go on ahead and find someone inside," Eddy stated as he narrowed his eyes in anger, "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!"

Double D widened his eyes at his statement, "B-But…?!"

"We'll do as you say, Eddy!" Ed replied with a firm nod of his head as he then picked up Double D and ran off inside, but not without Double D yelping at Ed to put him down.

Eddy turned his attention back towards the three jocks and the girl, only to see one of the jocks pulling her up by her arm to make her stand. Suddenly, one of the jocks reached out to the girl and snatched her glasses off of her face, surprising both the girl and Eddy, "H-Hey! Give me back my glasses, please!" the girl yelped aloud.

The jocks only laughed, "Why should we? You couldn't see anything with them on anyway!"

Before anything else could go wrong for the girl, Eddy ran up to the jock who took her glasses and hit him in the back with his backpack, which stunned the jock. The blow also made the jock drop the girl's glasses to the ground.

"Hey!" yelled the jocks as they turned towards Eddy, "Who the hell do you think you are, hitting our bro like that?!" demanded one of the jocks.

"I should be ask you jerks the same thing!" Eddy retorted to the jocks, crossing his arms across his chest, "What gives you bastards the right to treat her like that?!"

The girl widened her eyes a little towards Eddy's voice as the jocks only growled, "What did you call just us?!" they asked.

Eddy furrowed his eyebrows even more, "You heard what I said," he replied.

The jocks were now fuming with anger, "We're not letting you get away with trash talking us like that!" the jocks growled as they started to walk over to Eddy. The jock who had the girl in his grip shoved her aside so he could join his friends. This made the girl stumble a little, almost making her fall to the ground, but she soon regained her composure afterwards.

Eddy now had the three jocks up close to him, with all three of them pissed off at him, "There's nowhere for you to run now, shrimp!" stated one of the jocks.

"You'd better start saying your prayers before we beat you to a pulp!" stated another jock.

"I don't think so," Eddy stated dryly to the jocks that were breathing down his neck, looking up at them with an angry face, "I've dealt with a bigger jerk that was worse than you three combined; I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Grr…! You've asked for it, dammit!" yelled out the jocks as they were about to punch Eddy, but then they heard the sound of a whistle being blown. The jocks widened their eyes in horror; they knew that whistle!

"You three! That's enough!" boomed a male voice nearby; it was the school's football coach, who was running over towards the commotion. Right behind him was Ed and Double D, with Double D looking like he was about to pass out from all of the running they had to do to get the coach's attention.

"C-Coach!" whimpered the three jocks as their coach came up to them, "Umm, uh…"

"No need to say anything at all, you three. These boys saw what you did to this young lady," the coach stated firmly to the jocks, "Follow me to the principal's office, now!"

The three jocks walked off with their coach, glaring daggers towards the Ed's and the girl as they did.

"Eddy!" stated both Ed and Double D as they ran over to him, "Did they hurt you?" asked Double D with a sense of worry as Ed made a pouty face.

"Nah, I'm fine, Sockhead," Eddy replied before turning back towards the girl, "But…"

The girl was still standing where the jock pushed her aside, still a bit stunned from what happened.

"Umm…" muttered the three Ed's as they came up to the girl, "Are you okay?" asked Double D.

"… Y-Yes, I'm fine," the girl replied back as she turned to look at them; she had a small hint of white gloss in her blue eyes, "I just need to find my glasses, that's all…"

"Oh!" Ed gasped as he turned to see her glasses on the ground. He went over to them and picked them up; not before putting them on and walking back over to his friends in a wobbly way, "You mean these?" he asked before taking them off, "They're way too strong for Ed's eyes."

The girl smiled a little as Ed handed her back her glasses, "Thank you," she stated as she puts them back on, "Now I can see better."

She then got a good look at the three Ed's, looking at Ed, then Double D, and finally Eddy. She widened her eyes slightly when she saw Eddy, _'It can't be…'_

Eddy arched an eyebrow at her, "So, uh, what's your name?" he asked.

"… My name's Katrina; Katrina Tress," the girl replied, "Umm, is your name Alex?"

"Huh?" Eddy muttered out in clear confusion on his face, along with Ed and Double D, "No, my name's Eddy; Eddy McGee."

"Oh, I see," Katrina stated back meekly, shaking her head from side to side a bit, "I confused you with… someone else I kind of know."

"Oh! My name is Ed; Ed Wendell!" Ed interjected with a slightly cheesy smile.

"And my name is Eddward Johnson, but everyone just calls me Double D," Double D finished off, "It's nice to meet you, Katrina."

"Y-Yeah…" Katrina replied back with a small smile growing on her face, "Nice to meet you three."

Suddenly, they could hear a bell ring inside the school, "Oh no! We need to hurry and get to class or we will be late!" Double D gasped.

Eddy only rolled his eyes, "Geez, that's all Sockhead thinks about sometimes," he muttered.

The four of them soon dashed off inside the school to not run late, but not before stopping at the front office to get their schedules. They soon saw that all four of them had the same homeroom and the same class for 3rd Period, with Ed being most happy about it. After getting a crushing Ed Hug out of the way, the four of them soon rushed off towards homeroom, with only thirty seconds to spare!

The four of them made a sign of relief as they walked through the door, the teacher looking at them with a bit of cautious eye. The Ed's could actually see some familiar faces in this class; Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were here. They then saw some empty seats around; luckily they were close together for them to all sit in one area. As the four of them went to go sit down, the bell rang loudly in the hallway. It wasn't until after the bell rung that the classroom door slammed opened with two students rushing inside the room in a fast manner. They were two people that were late for class; two girls, to be exact.

The first girl was about Ed's height, if not a little bit shorter. She had long, wavy jet black hair with red highlights. The second girl was about Double D's height, if not a tad bit taller. She had blond hair that was a short, pixie-shaped haircut and mint green highlights.

The homeroom teacher sighed a little, "You two ladies didn't need to rush in like that."

"B-But the bell rang and we got lost!" stated the blond haired girl as the black hair girl nodded her head in agreement, "We're sorry if we caused a ruckus!"

"It's quite alright," stated the homeroom teacher, "I wasn't really counting today as a day for tardy counts, since it's the beginning of school; just don't be late again."

"Yes sir, of course!" stated the black haired girl with a bit of a chipper salute as the two of them went to go sit down. The black haired girl sat across from Ed, and the blond haired girl sad across from Double D.

The homeroom teacher made a little cough to get the classes attention, "Since the bell has rung, I'll take up the roll call now."

It was during the homeroom teacher's roll call that the two girls revealed their names; the black haired girl was named Ebony Edwards, and the blond haired girl was named Shayla Anniston.

'_Good, everyone is here for the first day,'_ the homeroom teacher thought to himself as he turned back to his whiteboard, _'It looks like this year will be a splendid one!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a not-too-far away building…

"… The wheels of fate," echoed a male voice from within a dark room, "It has started turning."

* * *

So, umm... Hey everyone. Long time, no fanfic, eh? I've mostly been working on my YouTube channel a lot lately. It's YukiMizuno90, for those who want to know. But since my mic isn't acting right recently, I thought I would dedicate some more time to type up something I've been planning for a long while, which is this story.


End file.
